Before Evil Revealed Herself
by RedGecko
Summary: ummm....an android meeets a saiya-jin...I warn that it's not great...


Koreen's eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her chest **__**

**Before Evil Revealed Herself**

By: Trunks_LoverTL

A/N: This story takes place 6 years before the events that took place in Dragonball. Also this is a kind of a prologue to a story my friend is writing in which the main characters from this story confront Pan a year after the evil shenlongs were killed. But in a way it isn't a prologue because it's a story I wrote that connects to one my friend will write. Besides she's not even posting her part here that I know of. That fic will be posted on my Website later.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Koreen's eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her chest. She pulled off two wires and a loud tone came from a small box.

"Flat line I'm dead," Koreen laughed "hurry daddy I'm dead"

A man burst into the room "Koreen" he yelled and glanced around the room until he spotted a five-year-old girl with orange hair and dark blue eyes hiding behind a box.

"Koreen don't do that! You scared me." The man said while picking up the child

"I'm sorry daddy," she said in a low tone "daddy I feel funny…what happened? Did I get sick?"

"Well do you remember that day when we went on a walk?" he asked

"Sure I do"

"And do you remember getting attacked by a dinosaur?" he asked, getting only a blank expression on Koreen's face as a response. "No, I suppose you don't. Well you were badly injured and near death and the only thing I could thing of doing was to turn you into an android" he told her 

"Daddy what means that word...android?" Koreen asked innocently 

"An android is a machine designed to look like a human. They don't age and they can be very useful"

"I'm gonna be a five-year-old forever?" Koreen asked looking sad

"No, because I made you special...you can age" he told her and smiled

"Why don't you make other androids?" Koreen asked

"I do, they're in another place that's all"

"Will you show me daddy?" Koreen asked in her most adorable voice

"Sure"

Another man burst into the room. Koreen's father went to the man.

"I said I do not wish to be disturbed," he said irritated

"I know, Dr. Gero, but you are needed in the lab...it's urgent" He told the whacked out scientist

Dr. Gero handed Koreen to the young man.

"Watch her" Dr. Gero ordered

"But, but, but"

"WATCH HER!" 

"Yesser"

"Daddy you said you'd show me" Koreen whined

"Tomorrow" He said while running out of the room

"So mister scientist man, do ya wanna play a game of 'get daddy's best assistant fired'? " Koreen asked

The man's eyes widened. He dropped Koreen, and ran out of the room "she's crazy I tell ya! She's crazy" he hollered

"Great! Now I have no one to play with" Koreen muttered

*** *** *** 

"Daddy what's this place called again and why do I have to wear a DRESS?" Koreen demanded

"It's called kindergarten and you have to look nice on your first day" Her father told her

"BUT DADDY DRESSES ARE YUCKY!" she yelled frowning

"I know but…"

"Look daddy other kids" Koreen interrupted

"Yes I know, baby-girl, you get to spend all day with them"

"Really daddy? Gosh were gonna have so much fun" She shouted and pulled him along

"But baby-girl, I'm not coming with. I have to work." He told her

"You're leaving me?" She whimpered

"Yes sweetie, but"

"DON'T LEAVE ME" she shouted and burst into tears 

*** *** ***

"Lady unhand me and get me good clothes" a little girl wearing her black hair in piggytails demanded

"Now Angelica this skirt looks wonderful on you"

"IT"S PURPLE! And lady my name is HA-KA-I! Do I have to spell it out for you?

"Mind your manners young lady. Now get in there and play with your new friends" The woman said pushing her along

"Play? With these stupid humans? Not in a million years! Now get me out of here lady, I will not fight these weaklings"

"Fight? Now, now sweetie that's naughty" 

"But, but I"

"Now get in there" the woman interrupted

"FINE, but don't blame me when they're all dead at the end of the day," Hakai shouted, "you're lucky because the only reason I haven't killed you is because you feed me" she added under her breath

*** *** ***

"Attention kid's school has started, hush up"

"Stupid lady thinks she can tell me what to do?" Hakai muttered

"Now class, today we will finger paint pictures of something we love," The teacher said sweetly 

"What's finger paint?" Koreen asked shyly

"Finger painting is when you paint a picture using your fingers instead of a paintbrush" 

"Eww I'm gonna get my hands all yucky" one girl complained

"My clothes are new" another girl squeaked

"Hey lady can we paint _anything_?" Hakai asked slyly

"Yes sweetie"

Everyone started painting…

*** *** ***

Okay children, if you hear your name say here" the teacher called out

"Adams Eve"

"Here" a little girl squeaked

"Katchum Ash" the teacher called

"Catch Ash, catch Ash" Eve squealed

"Ack! Leave me alone girl, can't you see I'm trying to paint a picture of an electric yellow rat?" the boy asked

As the teacher was calling names, Koreen was painting a picture of her father.

"And his nose goes here, and his hair goes here" Koreen said to herself

"Gero Koreen" the teacher called

"Present"

"Wow Koreen, you have a nice vocabulary" the teacher complemented

"That's the way my daddy programmed me" Koreen giggled

"Programmed? Oh you mean taught. How cute"

Meanwhile Hakai was painting a picture of herself killing someone.

"Hey Eve girl, is this enough blood?" Hakai asked

"Eww blood" Eve squeaked and hid behind Ash

"What" Hakai asked

Hakai was about to call her an idiot when suddenly a small boy took her red paint.

"Yūga Angelica" The teacher called

There was no response

"Angelica where are you?" the teacher shouted. When she did so the room fell silent.

"Raise your hand if I did NOT call your name"

Hakai raised her hand

"Are you Angelica?" the teacher asked 

"That's not my name but the lady calls me that" Hakai told her

"Okay then what do you want to be called?" the teacher asked

"Hakai. My name is Hakai"

"Hakai? Doesn't that mean destruction?" the teacher asked herself than rather than Hakai. After the teacher jotted the name down the room got noisy again. Hakai chased a boy around.

"Give me my blood. I mean paint" Hakai demanded

"No! You have to share" the boy informed her

Hakai punched the boy. He howled in pain and started to cry

"She punched me teacher, she punched" he hollered

"Rat" Hakai murmured

"Hakai! That was a very mean thing to do! You apologize this minute," the teacher said in a shocked voice

"NO" Hakai yelled

"Than you go to the time-out corner and don't come out until you say sorry and be nice to the class" the teacher said and pointed to a corner

"NO!" Hakai yelled again

The teacher picked up the angry, thrashing child and set her down in the corner

"Now you sit here, young lady, and think about being good" the teacher said in a punishing tone 

"Oh I'll think all right. I'll think about breaking your wretched neck" Hakai murmured

Koreen finished her painting and looked at it. Her eyes got misty and her bottom lip quivered

"Daddy" she whimpered

"I WANT MY DAAAAADDDY" she screamed and went into a full on tantrum.

The teacher rushed over to Koreen and picked her up. She put her down next to Hakai

"And you sit here until you stop this crying fit and act civilized." She ordered

*** *** ***

Koreen had been bawling for five minutes straight when Hakai finally had enough. She put her hand over Koreen's mouth.

"Shut up you annoying idiot" Hakai growled

Koreen immediately stopped crying and stared wide-eyed at Hakai.

"Don't look at me" Hakai growled

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you" Hakai told her

"Why?"

"Grrr I just don't! That's why"

"Oh okay. Hey what's your name? I'm Koreen," she said holding out her hand. Hakai slapped the hand away 

"Hakai" she growled

"Well Hakai I think your cool"

"Great" Hakai sighed

"What did you do bad?"

"I punched a boy. And if you don't want the same to happen to you I suggest you shut up" Hakai told the orange haired girl

"Ohhh that's naughty, I was crying" Koreen informed

"Oh really?" Hakai asked sarcastically, "I noticed" she added in a growl

Then Koreen noticed something funny about Hakai.

"Hey look you have a tail" Koreen exclaimed touching the fur

"I know! Don't touch! Look I have this too," Hakai said pulling something out of her pocket

"Wow this is a cool little gizmo…What is it?"

"It's a scouter" Hakai told her trying to sound smart

"Hu?" Koreen asked with a blank expression on her face.

"It tells you where someone is and how powerful he or she is" Hakai explained and put the small devise on, "Hmmm your power level is 10 I guess that's not bad for a weakling human."

"Oh I'm not a human" Koreen informed

"You sure do look it, what are you?" Hakai asked

"An android" Koreen further informed Hakai

"What the heck is that?" Hakai asked

"Daddy said 'a machine designed to look like a human' " 

"Oh you're a cyborg"

*** *** ***

Near the end of the long day, the teacher went to the two 'naughty' children.

"Since you two weren't on your best behavior today, you two have an assignment" the teacher stated

"Are we gonna splash red paint on people wearing fur? Daddy says that's a good thing to do" Koreen suggested

"No you two are going to pick 10 flowers and give them to your classmates tomorrow" the teacher told them and returned to the rest of the class.

The look on Hakai's face was of pure disgust.

"Flowers? We are gonna pick FLOWERS? Is she insane?" Hakai asked looking like she was going to puke

"Yep, yep I think she's totally crazy…Do you know where we can get some flowers?" Koreen asked

"Oh my 'foster lady' has a garden full of flowers that I'm not supposed to touch…we could pick those" Hakai said innocently

"Yeah!"

**** *** **** 

"Pick the yellow one, the red one, the purple one, and the white one" Hakai ordered

"You do it miss bossy pants" Koreen hissed

"FINE! But you have to pick the pink ones" Hakai grumbled

"I don't have to pick any" Koreen informed

"Why not? I could tell teacher you didn't help and you'd get in trouble" Hakai told Koreen

Koreen gritted her teeth and pointed her finger at the flowers, a blast came and all the flowers were destroyed.

"You have a short temper and we have no flowers to pick" Hakai growled and tackled Koreen

The two girls had a mini cat fight full of scratching, slapping, kicking and punching. Finally Koreen kicked Hakai into a tree and both girls stared at each other. Koreen giggled which made Hakai roar with laughter.

"Hakai" 

Hakai stopped laughing and looked at Koreen "What?"

"Are we friends?" Koreen asked

Hakai blinked a couple times and scratched her head in thought "Um I guess so"

"That's great" Koreen squeaked grinning to herself

*** *** ***

Once the girls got bored, they went inside the house to snack. While Hakai was devouring an entire bag of potato chips, Koreen was still picking at a candy bar.

"How can you eat so much, Hakai?" Koreen asked

"I'm hungry…what's your problem anyway girlie?" Hakai asked in a teasing tone

"I'm not girlie!" Koreen squeaked

"Oh really? That's why you're squeaking?" Hakai teased more

Koreen looks extremely hurt. "You're mean" Koreen shouted," and I don't squeak"

_Ring Ring_

"Yes you do baka" Hakai hollered

_Ring Ring_

"Are you gonna get that?" Koreen asked

"Get what?" Hakai asked back

"The phone" 

_Ring ring_

Hakai looked at it "Shaddup phone" Hakai ordered

"Push the button " Koreen yelled

"Hakai pushed the button and stood in silence

"Hakai you're supposed to say hello" Koreen told her

"Okay…Hello?"

"Hi is this the Yūga residence?" A man asked

"I think so" Hakai replied

"I'm sorry but Ms. Grace Yūga (A/N: Yūga means graceful in Japanese haha) passed away this day" the man told her solemnly 

"Really? How?" Hakai asked

"She was crossing the street when out of nowhere a speeding car with the license plate number PF8801 (A/N That's Bulma's license number in the beginning of Dragonball * snickers*) hit her…I'm terribly sorry she had to suffer a lot"

"OH COOL" Hakai exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Baka you're supposed to say bai bai" Koreen told her

"Okay" Hakai turned the phone back on "bai bai" she said and hung up.

Koreen sighed 

'This is going to be hard' she thought

"So what was the call about?" Koreen asked

"Some man said my foster lady died"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Koreen gasped

"Why? I'm not…I never liked her" Hakai stated

"…" Was Koreen's response

*** *** ***

The two girls were walking to Koreen's house when out of now where, a 6 year old boy tackled Koreen.

"Thought you could sneak up on me hu? Well think again!" He said while pinning her to the ground and sitting on her stomach.

Hakai pushed the boy off Koreen and pulled her away from him.

"Leave her alone" she growled

"Her? Oh so she's a girl then…but you're a boy right?" he asked

"WHAT? What the heck made you think that? You better take that back!" Hakai yelled

"Well you have a tail like mine and since I'm a boy then you'd be one too" he told her

"NO! I have a tail because I'm a saiya-jin" she shouted

The little boy went closer to Hakai and examined her. He gave Hakai a little 'pat pat' in her private area

"DON'T DO THAT YOU PERVERT" Hakai yelled angrily "THATS GROSE!" 

"What? I was just checking…you do have the tail"

Hakai punched the boy

"Well sorry miss saiya-thing" he said sarcastically 

"Hey what's your name cutie?" Koreen asked shyly

"Not the time for this" Hakai murmured

"No silly my name isn't cutie, it's Goku" he laughed

"Nice to meet you, Goku" Koreen said batting her eyelashes

"Well Goku we have unfinished business, you still haven't taken back what you said" Hakai growled

"What?" Goku asked looking lost

"TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled

"Um…..NO!" Goku yelled back

"grrrrr" Hakai tackled Goku and before you could say 'bob' they were in a full-on battle

Hakai side jabbed Goku only to be whacked with his power poll. Hakai flew up and attacked Goku from above smacking him to the ground. Goku was starting to lose the fight so he had to try something bigger.

" I know what I'll do! I'll use my Kamehameha" Goku shouted happily

(A/N: I know Goku didn't know the Kamehameha yet but I couldn't help it!)

"Kamehameha? What's that?" Hakai asked looking confused

""You'll see" Goku grinned

"KAAAAA"

"Tell me what it is!" Hakai demanded

"MEEEEEH"

"Tell me what it is now!" Hakai shouted

"HAAAAA"

Hakai stared at Goku like a deer stunned by a car's headlights

"MEEEEEH"

Hakai still didn't move

"HAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he aimed the blast at Hakai

She screamed and blocked the blast best she could but it didn't help much. She was blown smack into Koreen and both girls went flying back into a tree. When the dust cleared, both girls got up to their feet and stared at Goku in surprise. They exchanged glances and both bolted away.

*** *** ***

"Koreen do you know where we are?" Hakai asked

"Nope"

"Well you should! You were leading us!" Hakai yelled

"Well you lead us into the forest" Koreen shouted back

The girls were walking in anger and silence when Koreen started muttering to herself

"…And that stupid Goku boy…He made me look bad" Koreen grumbled

"NO! He made me look bad he blasted me not you!"

"Well it makes me look bad 'cuz I'm hanging out with you!" Koreen laughed

"FINE don't hang out with me then! You go that way!" Hakai hollered

"FINE! I don't want to be lost with you anyway! ": Koreen shouted

Both girls split up but they didn't get far away from each other before Koreen had problems. Clumsy as she was, Koreen tripped over her own shoelaces right into a ditch and hit her head on something metal.

And childish as she was, she thrashed around and got tangled in some vines

"HAKAI HELP THE BIG ANIMAL HAS GOTTEN ME AND I'M STUCK" Koreen shouted

Hakai came running and peered down into the ditch.

"You're such an idiot, Koreen, you really are" Hakai shouted and fell on the ground laughing "You're too funny getting tangled in vines" She laughed

Koreen stopped thrashing and looked at the vines. She started laughing herself.

"Look you wasted my time for nothing" Hakai grumbled

"Not exactly…I found a shiny metal thingy" Koreen told her

Hakai jumped into the ditch and looked at the metal

"It has a door, lets go in" Hakai suggested

"No way! Daddy says it's dangerous to go into other peoples stuff they could get mad!"

"Oooohhhh daddy's little girl hu?" Hakai teased

"NO…l-lets go in then" Koreen said looking uncomfortable

Once inside, the two girls sat down

"It's kind of cramped in here…what do you suppose this was for?" Koreen asked

"It's a spaceship" Hakai told her

"A spaceship??? How do you know that?" 

"Because it's MY spaceship" Hakai said

"No way! You can't have a space ship you're only 4" Koreen said surprised-like

"It's the one I came in. I'm the one who punched a hole in the chair" Hakai said pointing

"Really?" Koreen asked leaning onto the side of the ship. The whole ship shook and blasted into space.

"Baka Koreen you pushed the 'Launch' button!" Hakai yelled

"Then you push the 'Land' button" Koreen yelled back

"The buttons aren't labeled but if I remembered right than this is the 'Land' button" Hakai said pushing a button in front of her.

The ship sped up and shook more.

"So why aren't we landing?" Koreen asked trying to stay calm

"I…think…I…pushed…the 'time warp' button," Hakai admitted 

"And the 'time warp' button does WHAT" Koreen asked while grinding her fingernails into the seat

"Well I'm not sure…but I was told to never push it" Hakai further admitted

The ship shook violently and the girls smacked their heads into each other. BANG they passed out…

THE END…or is it?

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Dragonball because if I did, I wouldn't be posting this now would I??? 

Well I hope you liked! Please review! Perdy perdy perdy phuleeeeze!!!!!

I love you all! Especially if your name is Trunks!


End file.
